


Blood Letting

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, BloodFrost, Earth, Exile, F/M, Fluff, Gods, Immortality, Loki/Chloris, Midgard, New York, Pain, Stark Tower, True Love, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason behind everything Odin does, especially his punishments. However, this punishment might be more than Loki had bargained for..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exile.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
> 
> I didn't want to post this yet, but I am and I'm gifting it to you as an apology for earlier  
> ~loves you deeply~

Loki stared at his feet, a hint of a smile on his lips, as he waited in the heavy silence for his punishment to be issued. His Father had ignored his pleas, ignored that he had not been of his right mind on Midgard. But of course he would ignore those, always believing the words of others over him.

Loki was not his son. Why should he spare him any pity? He was a monster, the monster that Odin himself had warned Loki about when he was but a boy."And so..." Loki's head jerked up at his Father's voice, a bored expression plastered over his features as he waited for the verdict, his insides boiling with nerves.

"Loki Odinson" he continued gravely, his voice echoing through the royal hall, "The deeds you are being punished for are theft of the tesseract, conspiring with the Chitauri and attempting to launch a full scale invasion of Midgard", his electric blue eye glistened sadly as he listed his son's crimes.

Loki could only glare at Odin, silent behind his metal muzzle, eyes burning with contempt. How dare he use the name Odinson, he was never the son of Odin. That wizened old fool only used that name to fool him all these years! His poisoned mind was screaming at Odin, wanting nothing more than to rip this muzzle off and tell everybody in Asgard of the secret kept from them for all those years. _Your precious King has harboured a Frost Giant for a thousand years! Kept the secret of my adoption and my heritage from me my entire life, then let you believe that I was merely acting out, when all I wanted was to exact my revenge for a thousand years of lies!_ his mind roared, figuratively foaming at the mouth.

"Loki, dear.." Frigga whispered from his side, "Please, pay attention and do not make things worse for yourself"

He rolled his eyes and straightened his back, staring proudly at the Allfather, raising an eyebrow in suggestion that he " _just get on with it_ ".

Odin sighed, leaned forward to stare at his son and.. "I do not believe that a lifetime in the prison will cause you to seek retribution for your crimes. It will only serve to increase your anger and you will seek ways to fight against it. Therefore I am sentencing you to a life in exile upon Midgard" _WHAT?!_ Loki's eyes widened in disbelief, there was no way he had heard the Allfather correctly, _Midgard? Am I to understand I am being sent to forage uselessly amongst the very worms I have done wrong?_ He stared at Frigga, desperately pleading, however she could only shake her head sadly, remaining at Odin's side.

"Loki! On top of your exile, you are to be human and you shall live as they do. With one difference.. You shall be immortal, for human emotions will eventually force you to form bonds with them and you will have to watch them grow old and die without you, for nothing will kill you" his voice screamed authority as he placed this grave sentence upon his youngest son, grief tearing at his aged heart as he watched the disbelief mount into unmeasurable hatred on his pale face.

He stood tall and strong, tearing the enchanted armour from his son's outfit, sadness flooding his gaze. Without flinching, he ignored Loki's screams as the magic was torn from his very soul, as his very Godhood was cruelly stripped from him. When Odin was done, an immortal, magickless human stood before him, trembling and panting from pain and exertion.

Odin placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, gripping tight when the young male tried to shake him off, he bent down and whispered, "I am sorry, son. Thor shall accompany you to Midgard" and with that, he slammed his staff down and Loki was hurtled towards Midgard, Thor following closely behind him.


	2. Arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exile is an exhausting exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love you, dear >

Everything was black, were his eyes even open or closed? Heat surrounded him, his movements jostled. There was a cacophony of noise around him, he couldn't bring himself to panic, he was too tired for that right now. The noises changed suddenly, much quieter now and below him, if he wasn't mistaken. The heat spread to his face and he thought he could hear Thor's voice attempting to soothe him. It was official then, he'd finally gone mad, except.. He could hear others yelling, threatening him. He forced out a groan, trying to rouse himself from this darkness.Silence. They must have heard him, then."Loki! Brother, are you awake?" Thor's panic stricken voice whispered loudly in his ear.The others were yelling again and Loki wanted to scream. He didn't want to wake up and face those hostile voices, especially since he could easily guess who they were. Thor would only take him to one place on Midgard.The blundering oaf had taken him to his enemies from his last 'visit' to this realm.He realised that the heat must be Thor carrying him since he could not possible be walking himself right now, and Thor's voice had been so close without either of them moving.

He decided to keep things simple and aimed for just opening his eyes, which turned out to be both time consuming and painful. Eventually, a miniscule sliver of light appeared, causing him to gasp with delight, oblivious to everybody around him. They were all still yelling anyway and Loki didn't have the patience to try and decipher their various screeches and wails right now.

It took him a further 10 minutes to open his eyes fully, only to be greeted by a pale grey fog, filling him with muted panic as his first thought was _I'm blind. I am to spend an eternity in darkness?_ his breath caught in his throat and he could feel his body tremble, however this might have been his imagination as Thor did not cease his protective bellowing to ask if he was okay.

Not that he wanted him to, of course.

He was submerged in the darkness again, a dull pain sitting behind his eyes as he tried to open them. He could still feel Thor's heat enveloping him, however the foreign voices were quieter. It took him a few shaky minutes to confirm that they had just stopped yelling, as opposed to his ears not working properly. Once again he let out a quiet grunt, alerting them to his being awake. Naturally, this was met with their silence, swiftly followed by, "Brother! I am glad you're awake. Can you speak?" His broth- No. Thor's voice was soft, comforting, as it had always been when they were children and Loki had a nightmare.  
"Nnnngh", he moaned, cringing at how weak he sounded, how vulnerable.  
Forcing his eyes open caused his dull headache to flare sharply, but he persevered and was again rewarded with a pale grey world, this time with dark shapes floating through it. The pain behind his eyes surged, leaving him helpless to the whims of darkness as Thor could be heard calling his name, strife with worry.

The next time he woke was different. The foreign voices were almost silent, one of them muttering occasionally. He squirmed slightly, glad to feel Thor pressed against him. When he opened his eyes this time, the world stayed dark, yet details were sharper than before and he recognised it to be the darkness of evening, dusk to be precise. He could see Thor was on a chair, and he was comfortably curled up on his lap, which caused his cheeks to burn red. Gods, curled up on his lap like a kitten. _I feel ridiculous_ , he thought to himself as he looked around. He could see the owners of the foreign voices scattered around the room and he paled as he recognised them, _that insufferable buffoon has brought me to those tedious mortals after all, then has the audacity to sleep and leave me vulnerable at their mercy?_  
He sighed imperceptibly, knowing it was time to announce that he was properly awake.  
He took a deep, painful breath and coughed once into the silent, dark room.


End file.
